Mystical Manny
by xScandalouSx
Summary: When Manny breaks up with Craig she feels horrible. But she stumbles across a mystical stone that improsons the relentless spirit of the goddess Aphrodite, giving her powers to get Craig back. But it also may lead her to her death. CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. I'd do anything

CHAPTER ONE: I'D DO ANYTHING

Manny stared aimlessly at the television screen, her eyes watching but not necessarily paying attention. She couldn't concentrate on anything lately. Everything she thought made sense just seemed to float away into an enigma of nothingness. Manny was undergoing the painful process one calls, "heartbreak." Ever since Craig had left her, she found herself in her own little world of torment, and only Craig could free her from that imprisonment. But at the same time, she realized that by bounding herself to Craig once again would only complicate her problem. It wasn't as if they were going to be together forever, so why would she throw herself back into that of which she knew would no sooner or later cause her great pain?

The telephone rang throughout the room, interrupting Manny's thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Manny, where are you?" Emma asked, irritation in her voice.

Damn. Manny was supposed to have met Emma at some geeky wildlife preserve convention in Toronto hours ago. Why hadn't she remembered? Now she'll have to make up some lame excuse for not showing up again.

"I'm sick," Manny lied. No way was she wasting her Saturday night stuffed up in a room with a bunch of environmental wackos. She had much better things to do.

"Manny!" Emma screeched, her voice making the receiver vibrate.

"That's what you said last week! If you didn't want to go, all you had to do was say so!"

"Em----"

Manny sighed, only hearing the gentle hum of the dial tone.

Now she had done it. She lost her boyfriend, and now her best friend. When did the rain of torment ever end? Manny hated how her emotions controlled her, and now matter how hard she tried she always ended up with nothing in the end. Craig was a perfect example. Manny had tried so hard to look good in his eyes, and in some ways she succeeded, but she just fucking tripped at the finish line.

Manny sprang off the couch, dusting her pants off from potato chip and cookie crumbs. She stopped abruptly, her eyes fixed on a photo of her and Craig together at the park. She picked up the memento, immense sadness filling her heart. "Love is a horrible disease," She remembered her grandmother saying. She never understood why such a wonderful thing could be a disease, and now she knew why.

She plopped herself back onto the couch, recalling memories of ice cream kisses and cotton candy at the park with Craig. She missed the feeling of his arms around her, and she missed the feeling of being loved. Tears seemed to roll down her cheeks without restraint. Too clearly did she remember days spent with Craig. Now all she wanted to do was forget him.

Manny tossed the picture aside, sadness filling her heart. She would do almost anything to have Craig back in her miserable life.

Just then, a loud crash came from upstairs. Manny sighed. Her life was already a depressing soap opera, why not add a burglar to the mix?

She stole into the kitchen, retrieving a butter knife from a small wooden drawer. Manny crept up the stairs, the mahogany planks smooth beneath her feet. She could hear heavy footsteps coming from her room pacing back and forth. Whoever was in her room didn't try very hard to hide there presence. She clutched the knife firmly in her hand, her sweaty palms making it slippery. Manny was about to run back downstairs to dial 911 when the strangest thing happened.

The footsteps had abruptly stopped, almost as if the person who had been in the room completely vanished.

She continued down the hallway, and creaked her door open cautiously.

"Hello?" She said shakily.

Manny had expected some burly guy with a black ski mask to jump out at her, but only the whistling wind had answered her. She carefully analyzed the room, checking to see if anything was missing. Everything was in place.

Manny shivered and realized that her window had been open. When was her mother going to learn that open windows were practically neon signs to burglars? She watched her lily-white curtains dancing in the wind, wondering who had been in her room. She shut the window furiously, then rubbed her arms from the chill. She was about to throw herself on her bed, when she saw something glistening on the floor.

She picked up a ruby-red stone, its beauty immediately entrancing. The stone glowed luminescent in the moonlight, making it even more magical. Where had such a gem come from? Perhaps the person who had been in her room dropped it.

She turned it over, revealing the image of a breathtaking woman carved into it. Ancient writing encircled her, its calligraphy enchanting. The stone was atattched to a gold chain, making it usable as a necklace. She slipped it around her neck, admiring its beauty in the mirror. But as the stone adorned her neck, she felt a surge of energy and power rush through her body, both exhilarating and frightening.

"Whoa," Manny whispered.

The stone thrummed softly against her chest, as if answering her comment of awe. Manny gasped, but then fell into a bed as an immense feeling of drowsiness filled her head. She fell into a restless sleep, thoughts of Craig scattered across her mind. She clutched the gem tightly in her sleep like a teddy bear. Little did Manny know that the stone that adorned her neck was only the beginning of a dangerous and exciting journey.

Hope u guys liked my first chapter!


	2. Skipping School

**CHAPTER 2: SKIPPING SCHOOL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**

Manny awoke with a start, beads of sweat aligning her forehead. She tried to recall a dream she had just awoken from, but as she thought harder, the pieces just floated away into a distant memory. The only thing she could recall was a woman, much like the one carved on her pendant. Manny was startled to find that her window was once again open, the whistling wind blowing stray papers around her room.

She sprang up from bed, rubbing her arms from the chill. Who had opened the window this time? Manny dismissed the thought and assumed she hadn't shut it well enough the night before.

Manny pressed the _POWER_ button on her stereo and drowned herself in the music. She swayed her hips seductively, tapping her hands on her waist to the beat. Today was the start of a wonderful day. Not even Craig would ruin _this_ day.

Then Manny stopped dancing, remembering her breakup with Craig. Too many days had she awoken still thinking they were together. Did she really need Craig back in her life that bad?

_SCHOOL_

"Oh my God," Paige groaned.

"You're doing a back flip 360, not a goddamn belly flop!"

"Sorry," Manny whined, pushing herself off the ground. Why hadn't she nailed that move? She had practiced all fucking weekend.

"Try again," Paige insisted.

Manny dusted off her cheer leading skirt and sighed heavily. Why did Paige have to be so bitchy all the time? She practically gave _PMS_ its true meaning.

"Paige," Manny said calmly.

"I really don't think today's the day, could you just give me a break?"

Paige looked as if she were about to yell a foul word at Manny when she said, "Sure."

"Really?" Manny asked, surprised.

Then the concern in Paige's eyes fell away and she screamed, "No! Now get the hell up!"

Manny rolled her eyes and headed for the door, her sneakers squeaking repetetivley on the waxy gym floor. She had enough of Paige bossing her around. Sure she was captain, but she wasn't the fucking Queen of England.

"Where are you going?!" Paige yelled after her. Hazel and the others spoke in low voices, whispering things Manny only wished she could hear.

"Home," She replied bluntly.

"Fine," Paige yelled back.

"See if you compete with us at Nationals!"

Manny stormed into the locker room, retrieving her gym bag off of a bench. Anger and rage pulsed through her as she paced around the room. Then she stopped, dead in her tracks, realizing what she had just done. Why had she snapped at Paige like that?

The stone that adorned her neck thrummed and pulsed, as if answering her. Manny gasped, nearly stumbling. She carefully examined the ruby-red gem, its beauty astonishing. Something about it aroused a deep longing in Manny, the longing for Craig and other hopeless desires. She had never felt so needy in her life.

"Manny?"

Manny gasped, the voice breaking her trance with the stone. The gem immediately stopped thrumming, as if it were trying to hide its presence from the foreign voice.

"Manny, are you okay?" It was Hazel, her yellow-blue pom-poms shaking with each step. She set them on a bench and set next to Manny.

"Yeah," Manny said softly.

"I just don't understand why Paige has to be so bossy."

Hazel sighed heavily, as if she could totally relate to Manny's complaint.

"You don't really think she was serious about Nationals, do you?" Manny asked, worried.

"Hun," Hazel started soothingly.

"Paige may be mean but she's not dumb. Of course you'll get to compete with us, your one of the best on this squad."

Manny sighed, Hazel's reassuring bringing her no comfort.

"Maybe your right," Manny lied. She didn't want Hazel spreading rumors that she was afraid of Paige or something.

"Wow," Hazel began, awe in her voice.

"Nice necklace." She outstretched her hand and reached for the gem.

"Ouch!" Hazel squealed, snatching her finger back. A tiny burn scorched her finger.

"What the hell is that?"

Manny tried to stifle a gasp, fear forming a tight knot in her stomach. What was with this stupid rock?

The stone thrummed madly, as if it heard Manny's rude comment.

"I......" Manny's words trailed off, as if she too didn't know if what she had just witnessed was real.

"I don't know,"

"Um," Hazel began nervously, her eyes fixed on the pulsing pendant.

"I'll see you later."

And with that she sped out of the locker room, her pom-poms shaking wildly with each sprint. Manny groaned. Now Hazel probably thought Manny was some sort of witch from _The Craft_ or something.

Manny sighed, picked up her bag, and headed outside. Maybe there was somewhere downtown that could professionally examine the stone. Maybe Manny would get lucky and it was some ancient artifact that was worth millions.

The air was cold and dry outside, making Manny wish she had brought a jacket. She walked lonesomely through the parking lot, her sneakers crunching gravel. Then she saw Sulley, sitting in his car smoking a joint while cutting class. What a stoner. She hoped he'd at least give her a ride to the café.

She knocked on the glass, waving for him to roll the window down.

He rolled the window down, an immense cloud of smoke escaping the car and into Manny's face.

"Manuella," Sulley said lazily.

"I thought you were a security guard."

"Can you give me a ride to the café?" Manny asked sweetly.

Sulley rolled down his other window and tossed the joint out the window. "Sure."

Manny went to the other side and hopped in. The smell of smoke, burritos, and coke filled her nostrils. Why hadn't she noticed how much of a pig Sulley was when she was dating him?

He popped the glove compartment open, retrieving a burrito sloppily wrapped in white paper. Hamburger pieces pelted into Manny's lap.

"Burrito?"

"Uh, no thanks," Manny replied, the stench of the burrito making her nauseous.

"Just take me to the café, please."

Sulley shrugged and tossed the lame excuse for a burrito out of the window. He backed out the space, the cool wind carrying the nauseous scents of old burrito and coke out of the car.

"So, how is my Manuella?" Sulley asked, running a red light.

"I'm cool," Manny replied casually. She hoped her asking for a ride didn't signal to Sulley that she had the hots for him again. She was totally over him.

"So, um, that dude Crig---"

"Craig," Manny corrected.

"Craig," Sulley repeated in an annoyed tone.

"How are yall?"

"We broke up," Manny said sadly, her hair flapping wildly in the wind.

"That sucks." Sulley replied, as if he could care less. He ran his fingers through his surfer-dude blonde hair, as if he were trying to impress Manny.

He pulled over next to the café, the hum of the engine fading away.

Manny reached for the door handle, anxious to leave. She wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Thanks."

"Wait," Sulley said softly.

"Im sorry I acted like such a prick before. I just wanted you to know that."

Manny sighed quietly. Sulley didn't know what he was talking about, he was higher than a fucking skyscraper.

But when he leaned closer to her, the look in his eyes seemed sincere. Manny gazed into his eyes, an intense longing stirring within her. For a sloppy pig, Sulley was pretty hot.

"Uh..." Manny searched for words to say, but Sulley's gorgeous eyes made her memory fuzzy. She parted her lips, longing for a kiss. Desire washed over her, controlling her every move. She let her hands slide up his chest, feeling his rock-hard body beneath her fingertips. A loud car honk broke the trance, and the magic from Sulley's eyes fell away. Now he looked like a stoner who was skipping school again.

"I have to go," Manny said quickly. Sulley sighed heavily, obviously disappointed.

"Bye," He said sadly. Manny started to apologize, but the uproar of the car's engine drowned her words. She hopped out of the car, and watched as it sped away into traffic. What had caused her to act so lustily? She thought she was over Sulley, but now she was just confused. Maybe her hormones had taken over and all she had wanted was a quick kiss. But Manny knew there was more to it, it was almost as if something had controlled her for a short period of time. She had hoped it was just her hormones and nothing more.

Manny walked into the café, in her cheer leading uniform and all. Who cared if she was giving the squad a bad name by skipping school. She was having a bad day. She ordered a mocha latte, and sipped the warm brew. She walked to a table, adults giving her nasty looks.

Manny gasped, nearly spilling her drink. She stared in both fear and excitement as Craig walked into the café.

HoPe U GuYs LiKed iT!! MoRe 2 CoMe!!


	3. Can't Let You Go

**CHAPTER 3: CAN'T LET YOU GO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**

"Manny?" Craig asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Manny replied smoothly. She wasn't about to let Craig's surprise walk-in make her lose her cool. She wanted to give him the impression that she was_ indeed _over him, even though she really wasn't.

"Angie's at home sick; and Joey couldn't pull away from work. I'm just getting some coffee, what's your explanation?" Craig shot back.

Manny sighed heavily and replied, "Life."

Manny noticed Craig's eyes had lingered on her for quite some time, his eyes particularly focused on her cleavage. Men were so predictable. Craig caught her gaze, immediately staring at a piece of trash on the ground. She could almost feel his lusty desires seep within her, forbidden yet sweet. It was as if she had the strange ability to feel his thoughts. She knew she and Craig had a connection, but she never felt one like this before.

She glanced at her pendant, immediately realizing that it wasn't her cleavage Craig was entranced by. It was that fucking psycho rock, shaking crazier than ever. Still, she could feel his desires weave through the endless enigmas of her thoughts. He wanted her so bad, and was so blissfully unaware of Manny knowing it.

"What's with the necklace?" Craig asked; eyes fixed on the thrumming stone.

"Oh," Manny said casually.

"It's just one of those gag gifts from _Spencers_."

"_Stop it,_" Manny thought, as if talking to the pulsing pendant.

Amazingly, the stone stopped shaking, lying lifeless against her chest. She tried to stifle a gasp, moved by what had just happened. She had fucking talked to a rock, and it listened! Maybe insanity was another stage of heartbreak.

An uncomfortable silence washed over them, and only the sounds of porcelain clattering and mixed conversations could be heard. It was almost as if they were both reminiscing about their past together.

"Listen," Craig started apologetically.

"I didn't mean to-----"

"You didn't mean to what, Craig?" Manny interrupted, hating the shakiness in her voice.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? You didn't mean to lie to me? You didn't mean to what, Craig? Please tell me, because I'd really like to know what you _didn't _mean to do."

The words seemed to fly out of Manny's mouth, as if they had waited so long to be set free from restraint. Tears brimmed Manny's eyes, and she tried hard not to let them escape. She chewed on her tongue, trying to recall a funny memory.

"Please," Craig pleaded.

"I know what you're feeling, and I'm sorry."

His words seemed to linger in the air, longing for Manny's approval. She closed her eyes for a second, imagining what life could have been like if she hadn't met Craig. She wanted desperately to say those dreaded three words of affection and make up, but she wasn't going to let her heart falter her this time.

"No Craig," Manny said, gazing out the café window.

"You _don't_ know what I'm feeling, and you never will. Do you know why?"

Craig stared aimlessly out the window, pretending like he wasn't listening, but Manny knew he was hanging on her every word.

"Because _you_ weren't the one who got hurt."

"Listen," Craig began solemnly.

"If I could tell you the reason why I did what I did then I would. But you're going to have to believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"Why should I?" Manny shot back, confusing emotions stirring within her.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ashley and I aren't even together." Craig said sadly.

"Whatever Craig," Manny replied, the carelessness in her voice harsh and brutal.

"I'll get over you."

The words felt like a lie. Manny turned her attention to the outside, watching cars and people pass by. She felt hot tears daring to escape her eyes and fought them back feebly for one had rolled down her cheek. She wasn't going to be able to get over someone like Craig that easily. He had played her, but he had made her feel so good in ways she couldn't describe.

Craig sighed heavily, defeated, and walked away. He ordered a steamy cup of coffee and took one last glance at Manny. The moment their eyes had met, something told her that she was making a terrible mistake. There gazes unlocked, and Craig walked out of the café, synonymous to walking out of Manny's life.

What had she done?

Sorry took so long to update, I've been busy! LoL! Pls r/r!


	4. The Three Mystics

**CHAPTER 4: THE STONE OF LOST LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**

Manny walked lonesomely down _Degrassi Ave_, the sounds of boots, high-heels, and clunkers tapping repetitively on the tarmac path. The sun hung low in the smoggy sky, the day slowly coming to an end.

Carbon monoxide and car honks filled the air, the city a metropolitan jungle. The streets smelled of roasting hot dogs, making Manny's stomach cramp with hunger. She walked with her head down, her immense sorrow seeming to slow her every step. She wanted to cry, but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if she was so depressed that her will to cry was overpowered by her sorrow. She was about to catch the first bus home when she noticed a painting hanging in a store window.

The painting was of a young woman, her beauty immediately entrancing. The woman looked so familiar, as if Manny had seen her somewhere before but couldn't recall the memory. Then she had remembered her stone and the woman carved into it. She held the stone up high next to the painting, comparing the two women. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Perhaps this place could answer her questions about her weird rock.

The stone shook with disdain, as if hearing Manny's comment. It was if it had a fucking mind of its own.

"The Three Mystics," Manny said aloud, reading the paint-faded sign hanging on the entrance. It sounded like some cheap Vegas show. The pendant pulsed and thrummed as she reached for the door, as if it were urging her not to go in.

Manny ignored it and pushed the door open, the silver paint-chipped bell ringing behind her. The smells of incense and chamomile tea filled the room. The room was cluttered with chests, books, candles, and sculptures of Greek gods and goddesses. The room could have looked attractive, but everything was in a mess.

"Hello?" Manny called out, almost sure that the place was deserted. Black star-speckled curtains covered the windows, allowing no sunlight in the store, except for where the painting hung. She approached the counter, peering into the back. Purple and silver sequin chains hung in the doorway, a crafty replacement for a door. She could hear hushed voices coming from within the room, when all of a sudden she heard heavy footsteps approaching the counter.

A plump woman emerged from the back room, the sequin chains jingling merrily behind her. A smile erupted from her face as she yelled back, "Anais, Ivana, we have a customer!!"

The woman was dressed in a simple lavender dress, moon and star shapes adorning it. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and large, half-moon shaped glasses threatened to slip off the edge of her nose.

Two more women emerged from the room, both practically identical to the first woman. They exchanged excited and surprised glances, creeping Manny out. Not even Disney Land was this enthusiastic when greeting their guests. Perhaps she was there first customer they had had in awhile. From the looks of the place, she wouldn't have doubted it.

"Hello my dear," One of them said warmly. She had a thick Russian accent, her r's rolling like crazy. "I am Bianca."

Manny made a face. Did all employees greet there customers with such glee?

"And I'm exausted, so if----"

"Grrrrrrreat St. Petersburg!" Bianca interrupted, her eyes glowing with both excitement and fear. Her eyes were locked on Manny's pendant, and at the same moment, the gem glowed luminescent, lighting the dark and gloomy room. Bianaca jumped back, the glow startling her. Manny and the others watched in awe as brilliant colors cast from the gem danced along the store walls, transforming it into some sort of fantasy land. In a second, the light began to fade, as if the stone now knew its presence was known.

"It's completely _psycho_," Manny said, completely dismissing the strange incident as if she were used to glowing objects by now.

"_Defluo de amor_," Bianaca whispered in awe.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked, confused.

"The stone of lost love," She replied.

Manny was tired, smelly, and in dire need of a nap. She didn't need weirdos who did magic tricks to give her any grief.

"How much will you give me for it?" Manny asked casually, as if the stone was worth dirt.

"Oh my," Bianca whispered.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it," Manny said, anxious to leave. She wanted to get the dough and 86 this weird place. The stone pulsed softly, agreeing with her.

"My dear," Anais; the slimmer one started. "This is not your everyday piece of jewelry. An ancient curse has been cast upon it, and all who own it shall receive things the mind itself couldn't conceive. It is both a blessing and a curse. Why it chose you, I am unsure."

Not only was Manny confused, but she was also ready to laugh these ladies in the face. Did they really think she would be fed this sort of foolery?

"Whatever. Your wage for it, if you please----"

"Young lady," Anais said in a motherly sort of way. "The Three Mystics do not lie. It is best if you listen to what we have to say, instead of defying what appears mysterious to you."

Manny considered this. Perhaps they were trying to help her, because money wasn't really an issue to them. She nodded her head in surrender, and followed the three women to the back room.

The aromas of tea and cookies filled the room, Manny's stomach growling for food. At the center of the room a large crystal ball sat atop a smooth mahogany table, sparkling mystically in the candlelit room. What was with these people and candles?

"We prefer the candle light," Ivana replied, as if reading Manny's thoughts. Can you say _creepy_?

"Eons ago," Bianca began mystically.

"There lived a beautiful goddess named Aphrodite, queen of love and beauty. She was so beautiful that every man alive wanted her hand in marriage. Cronus, her creator, decided to take her hand."

Bianca's face glowed magically in the candle light, giving her a mystic look. Manny twirled a piece of her hair, not understanding where this was going.

"But," Bianca said warningly.

"Circe, the goddess of dread, was jealous of Aphrodite's flawless beauty. She lured Aphrodite to her castle, imprisoning her in a magical stone. The stone was guarded by both a spell and curse in one, one that no god or goddess could break. The spell and curse could only be broken by a mortal soul, such as yourself." Bianca eyed Manny strangely, as if she knew something Manny did not.

"Circe transformed Aphrodite's love and goodness into hate, giving birth to a fallen goddess. Aphrodite became bitter as she was held captive in the stone, and oddly enough she still retained her goddess-like powers. Knowing the spell could only be broken by a mortal, she sent Cupid, her servant, down to earth in search for human to break the spell."

"What kind of powers did she have?" Manny asked, curiosity stirring within her.

"Well," Bianca continued.

"Legend has it that the one who receives the stone shall receive the goddess's gifts as well. Aphrodite was able to read other's thoughts, seduce the most cunning, and her irresistible aura made her the most dangerous temptress of all."

Manny shuddered. At the café, she had the strangest sensation that she was reading Craig's thoughts. Could this have been the explanation? As Bianca continued, Manny was becoming more and more convinced that the stone around her neck was no ordinary rock.

"Of course," Bianca continued; her Russian accent thick.

"All gifts come with a price. As days pass, you will notice yourself changing. It is said that the goddess will overtake the mortal's body, seeking revenge in Circe, her nemesis. My dear child, you are in grave danger."

Jagged breaths escaped Manny's throat. This wasn't happening. She was dreaming. In a few seconds she would awake from this nightmare, realizing she was having a bad dream. She closed her eyes for ten seconds, and opened them. She certainly wasn't in her bedroom.

"You're all a bunch of liars!" Manny screamed; her voice ringing hoarsely within the small room.

"My child," Ivana said gently.

"Let me show you something."

She took the stone, the ancient writings on it glowing mystically in the candle light. They encircled the woman like a snake, curving around every edge of her beautiful body.

"_Amor oportet haud debello,_" She read the inscription, the words seeming to fill the room with an unknown power.

"Love shall not conquer."

"The curse is real," Bianca said warningly.

"It is wise to not defy it." Anais added.

"You're all crazy!" Manny said, her outburst startling them. She darted for the door, the stone pulsing with anticipation.

"My child, please wait!" Bianca called after her.

She burst back into the streets of downtown, gasping for air. She hopped on a city bus, adults giving her disapproving looks. She leaned her head against an ice-cold pole, her head pounding. A brilliant idea shot across Manny's mind. The curse couldn't harm her if the pendant didn't adorn her neck. She tried hard to yank the chain off, but it clung to her like a hungry leach. She clasped the chain in her sweaty palms, searching for the two ends of the chain. Manny shuddered. There were no ends.

Ok I know theres hardly any degrassi in this chapter, but I promise it goes really well with the story! More soon!


	5. I Am Made Of You

**CHAPTER 5: I AM MADE OF YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**

_Cupid followed Manny home that night. He flew protectively over her, being sure his identity was kept secret. What would happen once she found out who he was? Worst of all, what would happen once Aphrodite had found out he had defied her orders by falling in love with Manny? He had come to earth to find a mortal that could break the spell, but his heart could not cope with the orders. Aphrodite may have turned bitter, but he certainly did not. _

_When he was sure Manny was sound asleep, Cupid opened her bedroom window and watched her sleep. He hovered over her gently, the flutter of his wings tickling Manny's face. She smiled, as if she knew his presence. She was a goddess alone, even without the stone of lost love adorning her neck. He reached down and caressed her cheek, his longing almost unbearable. _

"_I love you, Manuella," He whispered into her ear. _

_Cupid thought back to when he had first come to earth. It was so very hard, blending into its human-like surroundings. He attended Degrassi High, keeping his identity secret, but was also waiting for the right time to bestow the stone upon Manny. Cupid felt as if he and Manny were destined to be togetherthe moment he had laid eyes on her angelic face. Now, watching her sleep so soundly, the thought of a relentless goddess emerging from her was almost unfathomable. _

_Even if Aphrodite had somehow failed at overtaking Manny, his love would still be forbidden. Falling in love with a mortal was like displeasing the great Zeus. But even he, Cupid, god of love, could not understand his feelings. All he knew was that he would not allow Manny to get hurt. _

"_We'll be together, I promise." He whispered softly, ignoring the furious glow of the stone around her neck. _

_He planted a small kiss on her cheek, and flew back into the jungles of the night. Cupid cursed when he remembered he hadn't shut her window. Last night Manny had almost found him when he had left the stone for her on her bedroom floor. He remembered being so hesitant that he had almost decided to take it back, fearing for Manny's safety. In the cowardice of his thoughts he left it there, afraid of what Aphrodite might do if he did not obey orders._

_Cupid flew freely through the star speckled sky, the crisp night wind combing through his hair like delicate fingers. He could not let Manny know his secret identity. He had to go back toDegrassi acting like his regular human self, constricting his love for her. No matter how much he adored her, he could not reveal who he really was. No one could ever know._

_Cupid sat atop a cloud, the city below in a peaceful slumber. He sighed heavily. What would happen to this city once the fury of an ancient goddess was unleashed?_

Manny awoke with a start, beads of cold sweat running down her forehead. She swore under her breath as she saw her window was open again. The cold morning air lingered in Manny's bedroom, making her shiver uncontrollably. Who the hell had opened her window _this_ time, _Casper _the friendly fucking ghost? Manny shuddered when she had remembered the necklace. Perhaps there _was_ a way to get it off, and everything she had heard yesterday from the three psychos was a big fairy tale.

"_You belong to me now, Manuella,_" A soft voice tickled across Manny's mind, barely audible. Was she going crazy?

The voice chuckled, surprised by her childish ignorance.

"Who are you?" Manny whispered shakily.

"_Why, you don't remember me, do you?_" It answered innocently.

"_Let me show you,"_

An abrupt wind rustled through Manny's room, knocking a shiny mahogany music box over. Haunting music spilled into the air, awakening a distant memory within the enigmas of her thoughts. She could now recall the dream she had the night before, its clarity almost unbelievable. Manny closed her eyes, the dream replaying itself like a home video.

She opened her eyes, startled to find that she was no longer in her bedroom. The scents of gardenias, honey suckles, and roses sweetly intoxicated her as she gazed into the eyes of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

Manny was in a garden, exotic flowers enveloping her with their sweet scents. At the center was a fountain made of white marble, sparkling water spewing from the mouth of a hummingbird and into a rose. White clouds the shapes of hearts floated lazily across a light blue sky, and birds chirped merrily around her.

A sweet feeling of satisfaction washed over Manny, and all her troubles seemed to float away in a matter of seconds. She smiled lazily as sunlight warmed her face.

"I remember now," Manny whispered, smelling a rose.

Aphrodite was dressed in a lily-white toga, tied together with golden threads. Her black-as-night hair fell in luxurious curls, giving her face and exotic look. Only the angels themselves could have created something so flawless. Her piercing green eyes almost hypnotized Manny at once, but she turned away to smell another flower. She stopped, remembering Craig. She missed him so much.

"I know what your heart desires, Manuella," She spoke softly, her voice honey-dipped and tempting.

"I can give that to you, all I ask in return is for you to set me free."

"But the Three Mystics," Manny started nervously.

"They said----"

"Forget those three hags!" She roared, a fiery white glow disrupting the beauty of her eyes. In a matter of seconds, the heart shaped clouds melted away, and the clear blue skies turned black. The flowers in the garden had disappeared and were replaced by thorn bushes, and the ever rushing water from the fountain had stopped.

"I do not wish for you to fear me," She said menacingly.

"But if that is the only way I will be set free, then so be it."

White lightning pierced the black sky, and thunder shook the ground. A furious wind rustled Aphrodite's hair, revealing her beautiful yet somewhat demonic-like face.

"I'm not afraid of you," Manny whispered in challenge.

Aphrodite laughed heartlessly, her voice half evil, half goddess-like.

"If you aren't afraid of me now, I promise you will be soon." She said, her eyes determined.

"I am already able to communicate with you telepathically. Soon, your body shall be mine, and I will seek revenge in Circe, no longer imprisoned in this godforsaken stone."

"Just try it," Manny said bravely. She wasn't going to let herself be afraid. Fear was what evil longed for the most in a human.

"You are brave," She laughed.

"Perhaps too brave,"

Aphrodite waved her hands over the remaining water in the fountain, and the image of Craig appeared. He was crying at the foot of his bed, obviously distressed.

"You leave him alone!" Manny cried helplessly.

"The most cunning warrior does not attack by neither body nor mind," She said evilly.

"But by heart."

The image of Craig was engulfed by hissing flames, the fountain of water now a fountain of fire. The flames licked at the precious white marble, the hummingbird and rose slowly melting away.

"Leave Craig alone!" Manny yelped, tears streaming down her face. She swung her arm at Aphrodite, startled to find out that her hand had glided through her like a ghost.

"Fool," Aphrodite hissed.

"You cannot defeat me."

"I promise Manuella, you _and_ your little lover Craig shall be mine." Aphrodite said, her evil grin disrupting the precious beauty of her face.

Manny gasped, and closed her eyes. She opened them slowly, and sighed with relief as she realized she was back in her room. The haunting melody of the music box was still playing, and her window was still open. She picked it up and closed it, the room falling silent, except for the whistling wind.

Manny glanced at her clock: 7:15am. Only a minute had passed since she had been in the dream.

"_Time is different in the dream realm_," Aphrodite answered her thoughts.

"_Leave me alone,_" Manny thought.

"_You belong to me now,_" She said menacingly.

"_I am made of you_."


	6. Revenge is Sweet

**CHAPTER SIX: REVENGE IS SWEET **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS!**

"Hey look everyone, its _trampy!"_ Ashley Kerwin, sophomore at Degrassi High, giggled to one of her friends.

"She's such a slut!" One of them laughed, not caring that Manny had overheard them.

Manny hurried her step, her pink mini-skirt fluttering behind her. She knew she shouldn't have worn such a revealing outfit. She wore a rhinestone studded pink halter, a pink mini-skirt, and high heels that practically screamed, _hey, I'm a slut everybody! _

Manny hugged her algebra book close to her chest, trying to fight back the tears.

Ever since she had been with Craig, she had rightfully claimed the "School Slut" title. Worst of all, Ashley had been spreading rumors about both her and Craig. She couldn't pass one person in a hallway without being whispered about.

"Hey slutty!" Ashley called after her.

Manny stopped walking, her heart beating with anticipation. She had wanted to tell Ashley she was sorry, but it didn't sound like an apology was what she wanted to hear.

"The strip club's _that_ way," Ashley said menacingly, pointing to the exit.

"_Are you going to let her treat you like that?_" Aphrodite hissed across her mind. It was as if Manny had a really bad case of schizophrenia, only much worse.

"Shut up," Manny whispered aloud.

"What was that?" Ashley replied, the sound of her voice almost intimidating.

"I mean...." Manny's words trailed off as if she didn't know what to say. She had wanted to settle these little cat fights with Ashley, but apart of her enjoyed the fight. Why not give Ashley a taste of her own medicine?

"_That's it_," Aphrodite whispered temptingly.

"I _said_, shut up." Manny growled. She wasn't going to let Ashley push her around, even if she did deserve it. She didn't know how she did it, but Manny entered Ashley's mind. Manny's eyes dilated, and a look of fear flickered in Ashley's eyes. She was afraid of her.

Manny weaved in and out of Ashley's memories: memories of her gay father, Craig, Jimmy, her band, and the one thing Manny was most surprised to find. Ashley was jealous of her.

Manny drove deeper into her mind, searching for a way to turn that jealousy into fear. She was tired of being afraid of Ashley all the time. She was tired of being the prey. _She_ was in charge now.

Manny extracted a feeling of fear from a bad dream, and replaced the jealousy with it. She gasped, her mind returning to its own realm. Had she been successful?

Ashley's friends sat at a cafeteria table, whispering madly about what they had just witnessed.

A look of pure fear shot across Ashley's face, and she ran away like a helpless little child, her black boots slapping loudly on the white linoleum.

"She's a witch!" Ashley rasped, her friends staring at her in confusion.

"I swear to you she's a fucking witch!"

"Ash," Ellie Nash, one of Ashley's best friends, tried to comfort her.

"Calm down."

Manny grinned almost evilly, triumph in her eyes. Now _Ashley_ would be the laughingstock of the school. Now _Ashley_ would know what it felt like to be talked about behind her back. Who would believe someone ranting and raving about a _witch_? Certainly not Mr. Raditch. He would probably conclude Ashley was on too much ecstasy again. Ashley sobbed loudly, the childish look in her eyes almost saddening. Manny chuckled to herself. She looked exactly the way Manny did when the rumors about her had first started.

"She did something to me," Ashley sobbed.

"I swear,"

"Don't worry about it," Ellie coaxed.

Ellie walked over to Manny, in her usual black and red attire. She stood threateningly in front of her, eyes determined.

"What's your deal, Santos?" She said, without the least bit of fear in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Manny replied innocently.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! Look at Ashley; she's in tears for no goddamn reason!" Ellie yelled, pointing accusingly at Ashley.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Oh I don't know, Ellie," Manny started softly. She enjoyed being in charge. The thought of a group of sophomores being scared of her was exhilarating.

"Maybe Ashley's had too much ecstasy, perhaps?"

That was the final straw. Manny saw it in her eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised when Ellie's fist came flying at her, but she was. Within the seconds that her fist came flying towards Manny, something powerful and relentless had been awoken within her. She concentrated hard, concentrated on all the anger and hate within her, and moments before Ellie's fist had landed on her face, she let it loose.

Ellie screamed in distress as she struggled to punch past what felt like an invisible force field.

"What the fuck?!"

"Have a nice day, Ellie," Manny said innocently, walking away.

"_Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"_ Aphrodite coaxed.

Manny laughed in a voice that didn't sound like her own and said, "Yeah, it is."

Manny smiled coyly. It did feel good to have a sense of power. If only she could get Craig back, then her desires would be satisfied. Her attention was drawn away from Craig when she saw JT standing lonesomely next to his locker. He looked so hot.

"Hey JT," Manny said temptingly.

"Um, hey," JT replied reluctantly. The last time Manny had spoken to him was when Sulley had started dating her. Why was she being so friendly all of a sudden?

"Do you like my outfit?" Manny asked, flashing her upper thighs at JT as she spun in a circle.

"It's great," JT said, letting his eyes linger on her.

Manny pressed into JT's mind, searching for an interesting memory. So many of his thoughts contained countless lusty daydreams about her it almost made Manny want to make out with him right there. One that took her by surprise was a daydream of them making out in the rain, which was incredibly breathtaking in detail. Why hadn't she gone out with JT in the first place? He was so fucking _hot_.

Manny pulled out of JT's mind, his memories still lingering in her head. JT massaged at his temples, as if he had felt Manny pressing into his mind. He shrugged, dismissing it as a minor headache.

"JT," Manny whispered, her soft breath tickling his cheek.

"Manny, I----"

"Shh," Manny coaxed, putting a perfectly manicured finger on his lips.

Without even realizing it, Manny pulled JT towards her, her lips parting eager for a kiss. The intense desire that had controlled her in Sulley's car was taking over. She felt it pulse madly beneath her skin, like a vicious beast longing to be set free. She slid her hands up JT's back and pulled his head to hers. Their lips met, and the desire was let loose, longing for more.

JT kissed her back hungrily, and she could feel him pulling her against him eager for her kiss. Joy spread throughout Manny's body, her every molecule jumping and shouting for more. She pulled away, remembering her eternal bond with Aphrodite. The _real_ Manny Santos would never randomly walk up to JT Yorke and start making out with him. Only some sex freak goddess would.

"I'm sorry," Manny said softly.

"Why?" JT said, awe in his voice.

"That was _great_,"

Manny smiled. She liked JT. But she _loved_ Craig. She felt like one of those girls on _The Young and The Restless_ or _A Guiding Light_. Her life was much more than some sappy soap opera though. She was Manny Santos, school slut. _Yay_ for her.

"Manny?" JT said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you....uh....go out with me sometime?" JT stuttered.

Manny sighed heavily. JT had asked her out countless times before, and she had always denied him of a date. She didn't want to date him, but even if she did, she couldn't because of _Aphrodite, the fucking love queen._ Imagine if she had told JT something like, "Sorry JT, I can't date you because there's this goddess who lives in my head and she controls me whenever I'm around boys." _Yeah, right!_ She was better of telling him that the fucking Muffin Man had stolen her sanity.

"Sorry JT, maybe some other time. I've got a major exam I have to study for this weekend." She lied.

"Oh," JT said sadly. He didn't have to be a romance expert to know that Manny was lying.

"Another time," Manny said, trying to make her suggestion sound believably hopeful, even though the whole situation was actually rendered hopeless.

"Um, I gotta go, seeya!" Manny said suddenly. She could stand staring at JT's You-rejected-me-again-so-I'm-gonna-mope-all-day look.

"_He'll get over you,"_ Aphrodite laughed, as if Manny's whole predicament with JT was some sort of joke.

"_Fuck you, bitch."_ Manny thought back, rage stirring within her. Aphrodite continued to laugh, her laughter ringing within Manny's head like some broken record. Unless she found someone who could help her, Manny was doomed.


End file.
